total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlewellynIsAwesome!/Welly's Rankings
Character Rankings ' If you want you can message me your rankings and explain why you like those character, interactions, seasons, etc. Or why you hate/dislike them. And no matter what your opinions are and your preferences, I hope we can still be friends and have fun on this wiki together. Please tell me what you think I will appreciate it.' ' Um, just a warning. Some characters in my opinion are awesome to me. Such as Zoey and Dave. The reason why I like these characters, are because I really enjoyed watching them, and they actually brought DRAMA to the show. In which the show id called Total DRAMA! Also some characters that may be to low in your opinion may include characters such as DJ, and Izzy. The reason why they are so low, is that they got boring after a while and sometimes were ruined in a season such as TDWT for DJ. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)' |-| TDI= Ezekiel_TDI_Rank.png|'22nd. Ezekiel' Justin_TDI_Rank.png|'21st. Justin' Sadie_TDI_Rank.png|'20th. Sadie' Izzy_TDI_Rank.png|'19th. Izzy' DJ_TDI_Rank.png|'18th. DJ' Katie_TDI_Rank.png|'17th. Katie' Beth_TDI_Rank.png|'16th. Beth' Noah_TDI_Rank.png|'15th. Noah' Eva_TDI_Rank.png|'14th. Eva' Owen_TDI_Rank.png|'13th. Owen' Tyler_TDI_Rank.png|'12th. Tyler' Trent_TDI_Rank.png|'11th. Trent' Harold_TDI_Rank.png|'10th. Harold' Cody_TDI_Rank.png|'9th. Cody' Leshawna_TDI_Rank.png|'8th. Leshawna' Geoff_TDI_Rank.png|'7th. Geoff' Duncan_TDI_Rank.png|'6th. Duncan' Courtney_TDI_Rank.png|'5th. Courtney' Gwen_TDI_Rank.png|'4th. Gwen' Bridgette_TDI_Rank.png|'3rd. Bridgette' Lindsay_TDI_Rank.png|'2nd. Lindsay' Heather_TDI_Rank.png|'1st. Heather' |-| TDA= Geoff_TDA_Rank.png|'15th. Geoff' Izzy_TDA_Rank.png|'14th. Izzy' DJ_TDA_Rank.png|'13th. DJ' Trent_TDA_Rank.png|'12th. Trent' Bridgette_TDA_Rank.png|'11th. Bridgette' Owen_TDA_Rank.png|'10th. Owen' Gwen_TDA_Rank.png|'9th. Gwen' Courtney_TDA_Rank.png|'8th. Courtney' Beth_TDA_Rank.png|'7th. Beth' Leshawna_TDA_Rank.png|'6th. Leshawna' Duncan_TDA_Rank.png|'5th. Duncan' Heather_TDA_Rank.png|'4th. Heather' Justin_TDA_Rank.png|'3rd. Justin' Harold_TDA_Rank.png|'2nd. Harold' Lindsay_TDA_Rank.png|'1st. Lindsay' |-| TDWT= Ezekiel_TDWT_Rank.png|'18th. Ezekiel' DJ_TDWT_Rank.png|'17th. DJ' Harold_TDWT_Rank.PNG|'16th. Harold' Izzy_TDWT_Rank.png|'15th. Izzy' Blaineley_TDWT_Rank.png|'14th. Blaineley' Leshawna_TDWT_Rank.png|'13th. Leshawna' Bridgette_TDWT_Rank.png|'12th. Bridgette' Duncan_TDWT_Rank.png|'11th. Duncan' Lindsay_TDWT_Rank.png|'10th. Lindsay' Owen_TDWT_Rank.png|'9th. Owen' Gwen_TDWT_Rank.png|'8th. Gwen' Courtney_TDWT_Rank.png|'7th. Courtney' Sierra_TDWT_Rank.png|'6th. Sierra' Cody_TDWT_Rank.png|'5th. Cody' Noah_TDWT_Rank.png|'4th. Noah' Heather_TDWT_Rank.png|'3rd. Heather' Alejandro_TDWT_Rank.png|'2nd. Alejandro' Tyler_TDWT_Rank.png|'1st. Tyler' |-| TDRI= Staci_TDRI_Rank.png|'13th. Staci' Beverly_TDRI_Rank.png|'12th. B' Sam_TDRI_Rank.png|'11th. Sam' Dakota_TDRI_Rank.png|'10th. Dakota' Anne_Maria_TDRI_Rank.png|'9th. Anne Maria' Dawn_TDRI_Rank.png|'8th. Dawn' Cameron_TDRI_Rank.png|'7th. Cameron' Mike_TDRI_Rank.png|'6th. Mike' Lightning_TDRI_Rank.png|'5th. Lightning' Jo_TDRI_Rank.png|'4th. Jo' Scott_TDRI_Rank.png|'3rd. Scott' Zoey_TDRI_Rank.png|'2nd. Zoey' Brick_TDRI_Rank.png|'1st. Brick' |-| TDAS= Sam_TDAS_Rank.png|'14th. Sam' Mike_TDAS_Rank.png|'13th. Mike/Mal' Lindsay_TDAS_Rank.png|'12th. Lindsay' Sierra_TDAS_Rank.png|'11th. Sierra' Cameron_TDAS_Rank.png|'10th. Cameron' Duncan_TDAS_Rank.png|'9th. Duncan' Jo_TDAS_Rank.png|'8th. Jo' Courtney_TDAS_Rank.png|'7th. Courtney' Gwen_TDAS_Rank.png|'6th. Gwen' Lightning_TDAS_Rank.png|'5th. Lightning' Zoey_TDAS_Rank.png|'4th. Zoey' Heather_TDAS_Rank.png|'3rd. Heather' Alejandro_TDAS_Rank.png|'2nd. Alejandro' Scott_TDAS_Rank.png|'1st. Scott' |-| TDPI= Leonard_TDPI_Rank.png|'14th. Leonard' Rodney_TDPI_Rank.png|'13th. Rodney' Beardo_TDPI_Rank.png|'12th. Beardo' Topher_TDPI_Rank.png|'11th. Topher' Amy_TDPI_Rank.png|'10th. Amy' Samey_TDPI_Rank.png|'9th. Samey' Ella_TDPI_Rank.png|'8th. Ella' Scarlett_TDPI_Rank.png|'7th. Scarlett' Sugar_TDPI_Rank.png|'6th. Sugar' Jasmine_TDPI_Rank.png|'5th. Jasmine' Max_TDPI_Rank.png|'4th. Max' Shawn_TDPI_Rank.png|'3rd. Shawn' Dave_TDPI_Rank.png|'2nd. Dave' Sky_TDPI_Rank.png|'1st. Sky' |-| Overall= Staci_TDRI_Rank.png|'52nd. Staci' Ezekiel_TDI_Rank.png|'51st. Ezekiel' Leonard_TDPI_Rank.png|'50th. Leonard' Rodney_TDPI_Rank.png|'49th. Rodney' Beverly_TDRI_Rank.png|'48th. B' Blaineley_TDWT_Rank.png|'47th. Blaineley' Sadie_TDI_Rank.png|'46th. Sadie' Anne_Maria_TDRI_Rank.png|'45th. Anne Maria' Beardo_TDPI_Rank.png|'44th. Beardo' Justin_TDI_Rank.png|'43rd. Justin' Dakota_TDRI_Rank.png|'42nd. Dakota' Sam_TDAS_Rank.png|'41st. Sam' Mike_TDAS_Rank.png|'40th. Mike' Izzy_TDWT_Rank.png|'39th. Izzy' DJ_TDWT_Rank.png|'38th. DJ' Topher_TDPI_Rank.png|'37th. Topher' Dawn_TDRI_Rank.png|'36th. Dawn' Eva_TDI_Rank.png|'35th. Eva' Katie_TDI_Rank.png|'34th. Katie' Trent_TDA_Rank.png|'33rd. Trent' Cameron_TDAS_Rank.png|'32nd. Cameron' Owen_TDA_Rank.png|'31st. Owen' Leshawna_TDI_Rank.png|'30th. Leshawna' Sierra_TDAS_Rank.png|'29th. Sierra' Amy_TDPI_Rank.png|'28th. Amy' Beth_TDA_Rank.png|'27th. Beth' Samey_TDPI_Rank.png|'26th. Samey' Geoff_TDI_Rank.png|'25th. Geoff' Ella_TDPI_Rank.png|'24th. Ella' Scarlett_TDPI_Rank.png|'23rd. Scarlett' Max_TDPI_Rank.png|'22nd. Max' Jo_TDRI_Rank.png|'21st. Jo' Duncan_TDI_Rank.png|'20th. Duncan' Harold_TDI_Rank.png|'19th. Harold' Sugar_TDPI_Rank.png|'18th. Sugar' Cody_TDI_Rank.png|'17th. Cody' Noah_TDWT_Rank.png|'16th. Noah' Jasmine_TDPI_Rank.png|'15th. Jasmine' Lightning_TDRI_Rank.png|'14th. Lightning' Brick_TDRI_Rank.png|'13th. Brick' Bridgette_TDWT_Rank.png|'12th. Bridgette' Gwen_TDI_Rank.png|'11th. Gwen' Courtney_TDAS_Rank.png|'10th. Courtney' Shawn_TDPI_Rank.png|'9th. Shawn' Dave_TDPI_Rank.png|'8th. Dave' Alejandro_TDAS_Rank.png|'7th. Alejandro' Lindsay_TDA_Rank.png|'6th. Lindsay' Zoey_TDRI_Rank.png|'5th. Zoey' Sky_TDPI_Rank.png|'4th. Sky' Scott_TDRI_Rank.png|'3rd. Scott' Tyler_TDI_Rank.png|'2nd. Tyler' Heather_TDAS_Rank.png|'1st. Heather' Episode Rankings |-| TDI= Wild_TDI_Rank.png|'27th. Wawanakwa Gone Wild' BrucnhFood_TDI_Rank.png|'26th. Brunch Of Disgustingness' Castaways_TDI_Rank.jpg|'25th. Camp Castaways' Outdoor_TDI_Rank.jpg|'24th. The Sucky Outdoors' Yeti_TDI_Rank.png|'23rd. Are We There Yeti?' Creek_TDI_Rank.jpg|'22nd. Up The Creek' Happy Campers_TDI_Rank.png|'21st. Not So Happy Campers. Part 1' Search_TDI_Rank.png|'20th. Search & Do Not Destroy' Tri-Armed_TDI_Rank.png|'19th. Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon' Cliff_TDI_Rank.jpg|'18th. Not So Happy Campers. Part 2' Kitchen_TDI_Rank.png|'17th. If You Can't Take The Heat...' Killer_TDI_Rank.png|'16th. Hook, Line, & Screamer' Talent_TDI_Rank.png|'15th. Not Quite Famous' Finale_TDI_Rank.jpg|'14th. The Very Last Episode, Really?' Sleep_TDI_Rank.jpg|'13th. The Big Sleep' Paintball_TDI_Rank.png|'12th. Paintball Deer Hunter' Losers_TDI_Rank.png|'11th. Haute Campture' Bike_TDI_Rank.png|'10th. That's Off The Chain' Trust_TDI_Rank.jpg|'9th. Who Can You Trust?' Island_TDI_Rank.png|'8th. Total, Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama, Island' Torture_TDI_Rank.png|'7th. X-Treme Torture' PainGame_TDI_Rank.png|'6th. No Pain, No Game' Hide_TDI_Rank.png|'5th. Hide & Be Smeaky' Dodgeball_TDI_Rank.jpg|'4th. DodgeBrawl' Basic_TDI_Rank.png|'3rd. Basic Straining' Phobia_TDI_Rank.png|'2nd. Phobia Factor' Dare_TDI_Rank.PNG|'1st. I Triple Dog Dare You' |-| TDA= Beach_TDA_Rank.png|'27th. Beach Blanket Bogus' Aftermath1_TDA_Rank.png|'26th. The Aftermath 1' Medical_TDA_Rank.png|'25th. One Flu Over The Cuckoos' Horror_TDA_Rank.png|'24th. The Sand Which Project' Western_TDA_Rank.png|'23rd. 3:10 To CrazyTown' Aftermath2_TDA_Rank.png|'22nd. The Aftermath 2' Aftermath3_TDA_Rank.png|'21st. The Aftermath 3' Fairtale_TDA_Rank.png|'20th. The Princess Pride' War_TDA_Rank.JPG|'19th. Full Metal Drama' Drama_TDA_Rank.png|'18th. Riot On Set' Aftermath4_TDA_Rank.png|'17th. The Aftermath 4' BankHiest_TDA_Rank.png|'16th. Ocean's Eight - Or Nine' Prison_TDA_Rank.png|'15th. The Chefshank Redemption' AnimalBuddy_TDA_Rank.jpg|'14th. Top Dog' Pirate_TDA_Rank.png|'13th. Mutiny On The SoundStage' Monster_TDA_Rank.png|'12th. Monster Cash' SuperHeroes_TDA_Rank.png|'11th. Super Hero-ld' Prehistoric_TDA_Rank.png|'10th. One Million Bucks, B.C' Alien_TDA_Rank.png|'9th. Alien Resurr-Eggtion' Sports_TDA_Rank.png|'8th. Million Dollar Babies' Disaster_TDA_Rank.png|'7th. Masters Of Disasters' Space_TDA_Rank.png|'6th. 2008: A Space Owen' Spy_TDA_Rank.png|'5th. Dial M For Merger' Celebrity_TDA_Rank.png|'4th. Celebrity Manhunt's TDA Reunion Special' KungFu_TDA_Rank.png|'3rd. Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen' Mystery_TDA_Rank.png|'2nd. Get A Clue' RockAndRoll_TDA_Rank.jpg|'1st. Rock N' Rule' |-| TDWT= Ep2_TDWT_Rank.png|'26th. Walk Like An Egyptian. Part 2' Ep1_TDWT_Rank.png|'25th. Walk Like An Egyptian. Part 1' Ep16_TDWT_Rank.png|'24th. Picnic At Hanging Dork' Ep12_TDWT_Rank.png|'23rd. Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon' Ep18_TDWT_Rank.png|'22nd. Aftermath Aftermayhem' Ep20_TDWT_Rank.png|'21st. Chinese Fake-Out' Ep7_TDWT_Rank.png|'20th. Slap Slap Revolution' Ep10_TDWT_Rank.png|'19th. Newf Kids On The Rock' Ep3_TDWT_Rank.png|'18th. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan' Ep21_TDWT_Rank.png|'17th. African Lying Safari' Ep8_TDWT_Rank.png|'16th. The Am-AH-Zon Race' Ep4_TDWT_Rank.png|'15th. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better' Ep6_TDWT_Rank.png|'14th. Aftermath 1' Ep24_TDWT_Rank.png|'13th. Hawaiian Stlye' Ep19_TDWT_Rank.png|'12th. Niagara Brawls' Ep5_TDWT_Rank.png|'11th. Broadway Baby' Ep9_TDWT_Rank.png|'10th. Can't Help Falling In Lourve' Ep23_TDWT_Rank.PNG|'9th. Awww Drumheller' Ep22_TDWT_Rank.png|'8th. Rapa Phooey!' Ep17_TDWT_Rank.png|'7th. Sweden Sour' Ep14_TDWT_Rank.png|'6th. Greece's Pieces' Ep26_TDWT_Rank.png|'5th. Hawaiian Punch' Ep11_TDWT_Rank.png|'4th. Jamaica Me Sweat' Ep25_TDWT_Rank.jpg|'3rd. Planes, Trains, & Hot Air Mobiles' Ep13_TDWT_Rank.png|'2nd. I See London...' Ep15_TDWT_Rank.png|'1st. The EX-Files' |-| TDRI= Ep8_TDRI_Rank.png|'13th. The Treasure Island Of Dr. Mclean' Ep6_TDRI_Rank.png|'12th. Runaway Model' Ep13_TDRI_Rank.jpg|'11th. Brain Vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown' Ep3_TDRI_Rank.png|'10th. Ice Ice Baby' Ep7_TDRI_Rank.png|'9th. A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste' Ep2_TDRI_Rank.png|'8th. Truth Or Laser Shark' Ep10_TDRI_Rank.png|'7th. Up, Up & Away In My Pitful Ballon' Ep12_TDRI_Rank.png|'6th. The Enchanted Franken-Forest' Ep1_TDRI_Rank.png|'5th. Bigger, Badder, Brutal-er' Ep9_TDRI_Rank.PNG|'4th. Grand Chef Auto' Ep4_TDRI_Rank.png|'3rd. Finders Creepers' Ep5_TDRI_Rank.png|'2nd. Backstabbers Ahoy!' Ep11_TDRI_Rank.png|'1st, Eat, Puke & Be Wary' |-| TDAS= Sundae_Rank.png|'13th. Sundae Muddy Sundae' Wreak_Rank.png|'12th. The Final Wreak-Ending' BlueMoon_Rank.png|'11th. Moon Madness' FoodFright_Rank.png|'10th. Food Fright' Zeke_Rank.png|'9th. Zeek & Ye Shall Find' Regatta_Rank.png|'8th. You Regatta Be Kidding Me' Beach_Rank.png|'7th. Evil Dread' ObstaKill_Rank.png|'6th. The Obsta-Kill Kourse' Leechball_Rank.png|'5th. Saving Private Leechball' Suckers_Rank.png|'4th. Suckers Punched' BoldAndBootyful_Rank.png|'3rd. The Bold & The Bootyful' HeroVillain_Rank.png|'2nd. Heroes Vs. Villains' FunZone_Rank.png|'1st. No One Eggspects The Spanish Oppoition' |-| TDPI= Episode4_TDPI_Rank.png|'13th. I Love You, I love You Knots' Episode9_TDPI_Rank.jpg|'12th. Hurl & Go Seek' Episode8_TDPI_Rank.png|'11th. Three Zones & A Baby' Episode2_TDPI_Rank.jpg|'10th. I Love You Grease Pig' Episode7_TDPI_Rank.jpg|'9th. This Is The Pits' Episode5_TDPI_Rank.png|'8th. A Blast From The Past' Episode3_TDPI_Rank.png|'7th. Twinning Isn't Everything' Episode1_TDPI_Rank.png|'6th. So, Uh This Is My Team?' Episode13_TDPI_Rank.jpg|'5th. Lies, Crie, & One Big Prize' Episode6_TDPI_Rank.png|'4th. Mo Monkeys, Mo Problems' Episode12_TDPI_Rank.jpg|'3rd. Pahk'd With Talent' Episode11_TDPI_Rank.jpg|'2nd. Sky Fall' Episode10_TDPI_Rank.png|'1st . Scarlett Fever' |-| Overall= Sundae_Rank.png|'119th. Sundae Muddy Sundae' Wreak_Rank.png|'118th. The Final Wreck-Ending' Beach_TDA_Rank.png|'117th. Beach Blanket Bogus' Aftermath1_TDA_Rank.png|'116th. The Aftermath I' Episode4_TDPI_Rank.png|'115th. I Love You, I Love You Knots' Medical_TDA_Rank.png|'114th. One Flu Over the Cuckoos' Wild_TDI_Rank.png|'113th. Wawanakwa Gone Wild' Horror_TDA_Rank.png|'112th. The Sand Which Project' Western_TDA_Rank.png|'111th. 3:10 to CrazyTown' Episode9_TDPI_Rank.jpg|'110th. Hurl & Go Seek' Aftermath2_TDA_Rank.png|'109th. The Aftermath II' Episode8_TDPI_Rank.png|'108th. Three Zones & A Baby' Aftermath3_TDA_Rank.png|'107th. The Aftermath III' BrucnhFood_TDI_Rank.png|'106th. Brunch Of Disgustingness' Castaways_TDI_Rank.jpg|'105th. Camp Castaways' Episode2_TDPI_Rank.jpg|'104th. I Love You Grease Pig' BlueMoon_Rank.png|'103rd. Moon Madness' Ep2_TDWT_Rank.png|'102nd. Walk Like An Egyptian. Part 2' Ep8_TDRI_Rank.png|'101st. The Treasure Island Of Dr. Mclean' Outdoor_TDI_Rank.jpg|'100th. The Sucky Outdoors' Yeti_TDI_Rank.png|'99th. Are We There Yeti?' Creek_TDI_Rank.jpg|'98th. Up The Creek' FoodFright_Rank.png|'97th. Food Fright' Happy Campers_TDI_Rank.png|'96th. Not So Happy Campers. Part 1' Zeke_Rank.png|'95th. Zeek & Ye Shall Find' Episode7_TDPI_Rank.jpg|'94th. This Is The Pits' Ep6_TDRI_Rank.png|'93rd. Runaway Model' Search_TDI_Rank.png|'92nd. Search & Do Not Destroy' Fairtale_TDA_Rank.png|'91st. The Princess Pride' War_TDA_Rank.JPG|'90th. Full Metal Drama' Episode5_TDPI_Rank.png|'89th. A Blast From The Past' Ep16_TDWT_Rank.png|'88th. Picnic At Hanging Dork' Drama_TDA_Rank.png|'87th. Riot On Set' Tri-Armed_TDI_Rank.png|'86th. Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon' Cliff_TDI_Rank.jpg|'85th. Not So Happy Campers. Part 2' Aftermath4_TDA_Rank.png|'84th. The Aftermath 4' Ep13_TDRI_Rank.jpg|'83rd. Brain Vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown' Kitchen_TDI_Rank.png|'82nd. If You Can't Take The Heat...' Ep12_TDWT_Rank.png|'81st. Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon' Ep18_TDWT_Rank.png|'80th. Aftermath Aftermayhem' Ep3_TDRI_Rank.png|'79th. Ice Ice Baby' Killer_TDI_Rank.png|'78th. Hook, Line, & Screamer' Ep20_TDWT_Rank.png|'76th. Chinese Fake-Out' Ep7_TDWT_Rank.png|'75th. Slap Slap Revolution' BankHiest_TDA_Rank.png|'74th. Ocean's Eight - Or Nine' Ep7_TDRI_Rank.png|'73rd. A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste' Ep10_TDWT_Rank.png|'72nd. Newf Kids On The Rock' Talent_TDI_Rank.png|'71st. Not Quite Famous' Regatta_Rank.png|'70th. You Regatta Be Kidding Me' Prison_TDA_Rank.png|'69th. The Chefshank Redemption' AnimalBuddy_TDA_Rank.jpg|'68th. Top Dog' Interaction Rankings |-| TDI= Justin-Katie-Sadie_TDI_Rank.PNG|'38th. Justin, Katie, and Sadie' Chris-Owen_TDI_Rank.png|'37th. Chris and Owen' Bridgette-Duncan_TDI_Rank.jpg|'36th. Bridgette and Duncan' DJ-Duncan-Geoff_TDI_Rank.jpg|'35th. DJ, Duncan, and Geoff' Chef-Owen_TDI_Rank.PNG|'34th. Chef and Owen' Cody-Trent_TDI_Rank.png|'33rd. Cody and Trent' Duncan-Gwen_TDI_Rank.png|'32nd. Duncan and Gwen' Gwen-Lindsay_TDI_Rank.png|'31st. Gwen and Lindsay' Bridgette-Heather_TDI_Rank.png|'30th. Bridgette and Heather' Harold-Leshawna_TDI_Rank.png|'29th. Harold and Leshawna' Bridgette-Courtney_TDI_Rank.png|'28th. Bridgette and Courtney' Chris-Heather_TDI_Rank.PNG|'27th. Chris and Heather' Geoff-Gwen_TDI_Rank.png|'26th. Geoff and Gwen' Duncan-Leshawna_TDI_Rank.png|'25th. Duncan and Leshawna' Bridgette-Gwen_TDI_Rank.png|'24th. Bridgette and Gwen' Beth-Heather_TDI_Rank.png|'23rd. Beth and Heather' Harold-Heather_TDI-Rank.PNG|'22nd. Harold and Heather' Duncan-Harold_TDI_Rank.png|'21st. Duncan and Harold' Katie-Sadie_TDI_Rank.png|'20th. Katie and Sadie' Cody-Gwen_TDI_Rank.png|'19th. Cody and Gwen' Heather-Owen_TDI_Rank.jpg|'18th. Heather and Owen' Izzy-Owen_TDI_Rank.png|'17th. Izzy and Owen' Courtney-Harold_TDI_Rank.png|'16th. Courtney and Harold' Beth-Lindsay_TDI_Rank.jpg|'15th. Beth and Lindsay' Bridgette-Geoff_TDI_Rank.png|'14th. Bridgette and Geoff' Lindsay-Tyler_TDI_Rank.png|'13th. Lindsay and Tyler' Duncan-Heather_TDI_Rank.png|'12th. Duncan and Heather' Duncan-Owen_TDI_Rank.png|'11th. Duncan and Owen' Gwen-Owen_TDI_Rank.png|'10th. Gwen and Owen' Chef-Izzy_TDI_Rank.png|'9th. Chef and Izzy' Chef-Duncan_TDI_Rank.png|'8th. Chef and Duncan' Chef-Chris_TDI_Rank.png|'7th. Chef and Chris' Heather-Leshawna_TDI_Rank.jpg|'6th. Heather and Leshawna' Gwen-Leshawna_TDI_Rank.png|'5th. Gwen and Leshawna' Gwen-Trent_TDI_Rank.png|'4th. Gwen and Trent' Gwen-Heather_TDI_Rank.png|'3rd. Gwen and Heather' Duncan-Courtney_TDI_Rank.png|'2nd. Courtney and Duncan' Heather-Lindsay_TDI_Rank.png|'1st. Heather and Lindsay' |-| TDA= Beth-Brady_TDA_Rank.png|'29th. Beth and Brady' Owen-Trent_TDA_Rank.png|'28th. Owen and Trent' DJ-Gwen_TDA_Rank.png|'27th. DJ and Gwen' Beth-Harold_TDA_Rank.png|'26th. Beth and Harold' Justin-Owen_TDA_Rank.png|'25th. Justin and Owen' Duncan-Trent_TDA_Rank.png|'24th. Duncan and Trent' Izzy-Owen_TDA_Rank.jpg|'23rd. Izzy and Owen' Chris-Owen_TDA_Rank.jpg|'22nd. Chris and Owen' Beth-Heather_TDA_Rank.png|'21st. Beth and Heather' Duncan-Gwen_TDA-Rank.png|'20th. Duncan and Gwen' Gwen-Heather_TDA_Rank.png|'19th. Gwen and Heather' Heather-Leshawna_TDA_Rank.png|'18th. Heather and Leshawna' Chef-DJ_TDA_Rank.png|'17th. Chef and DJ' Duncan-Leshawna_TDA_Rank.png|'16th. Duncan and Leshawna' Chris-Courtney_TDA_Rank.png|'15th. Chris and Courtney' Duncan-Heather_TDA_Rank.jpg|'14th. Duncan and Heather' Gwen-Trent_TDA_Rank.png|'13th. Gwen and Trent' Bridgette-Geoff_TDA_Rank.png|'12th. Bridgette and Geoff' Beth-Justin_TDA_Rank.png|'11th. Beth and Justin' Beth-Courtney_TDA_Rank.PNG|'10th. Beth and Courtney' Harold-Owen_TDA_Rank.png|'9th. Harold and Owen' Harold-Leshawna_TDA_Rank.png|'8th. Harold and Leshawna' Beth-Duncan_TDA_Rank.png|'7th. Beth and Duncan' Chef-Chris_TDA_Rank.png|'6th. Chef and Chris' Courtney-Lindsay_TDA_Rank.jpg|'5th. Courtney and Lindsay' Lindsay-Beth TDA Rank.png|'4th. Beth and Lindsay' Heather-Harold_TDA_Rank.png|'3rd. Harold and Heather' Duncan-Harold_TDA_Rank.png|'2nd. Harold and Duncan' Courtney-Duncan TDA Rank.png|'1st. Courtney and Duncan' |-| TDWT= (Work In Progress) |-| TDRI= (Work In Progress) |-| TDAS= (Work In Progress) |-| TDPI= (Work In Progress) |-| Overall= (Work In Progress) Other Rankings |-| Seasons= TDA_Rank.png|'6th. TDA' TDAS_Rank.png|'5th. TDAS' TDPI_Rank.png|'4th. TDPI' TDRI_Rank.png|'3rd. TDRI' TDI_Rank.png|'2nd. TDI' TDWT_Rank.png|'1st. TDWT' |-| Teams= TeamVictory_Rank.png|'13th. Team Victory' KillerGrips_Rank.png|'12th, Killer Grips' MutantMaggots_Rank.png|'11th. Mutant Maggots' ScreamingGaffers_Rank.png|'10th. Screaming Gaffers' HeriocHamsters_Rank.png|'9th. Heroic Hamsters' ScreamingGophers_Rank.png|'8th. Screaming Gophers' Kinosewak_Rank.png|'7th. Team Kinosewak' ToxicRats_Rank.png|'6th. Toxic Rats' Maskwak_Rank.png|'5th. Maskwak' KillerBass_Rank.jpg|'4th. Killer Bass' TeamAmazon_Rank.png|'3rd. Team Amazon' VillainousVultures_Rank.png|'2nd. Villainous Vultures' TeamCIRRRRH_Rank.PNG|'1st. Team CIRRRRH' |-| Songs= (Work In Progress) |-| Mike Personalities= (Work In Progress) |-| Antagonists= Mike_TDAS_Rank.png|'8th. Mal' Justin_TDI_Rank.png|'7th. Justin' Courtney_TDAS_Rank.png|'6th. Courtney' Scarlett_TDPI_Rank.png|'5th. Scarlett' Sugar_TDPI_Rank.png|'4th. Sugar' Scott_TDRI_Rank.png|'3rd. Scott' Alejandro_TDAS_Rank.png|'2nd. Alejandro' Heather_TDAS_Rank.png|'1st. Heather' Opinions Okay, so this section is my opinion on each and single contestant on Total Drama. I will be going over their roles, eliminations, personality, Seasons, and interactions. You guys must vote for a contestant for me to review them. Please vote in the Comments. Thanks Guys :D ---- 'Alejandro' My Rankings: TDWT- 2nd TDAS- 2nd Overall- 7th ---- 'Amy' My Rankings: TDPI- 10th Overall- 28th ---- 'Anne Maria' My Rankings: TDRI- 9th Overall- 45th ---- 'B' My Rankings: TDRI- 12th Overall- 48th ---- 'Beardo' My Rankings: TDPI- 12th Overall- 44th ---- 'Beth' My Rankings: TDI- 16th TDA- 7th Overall- 27th ---- 'Blaineley' My Rankings: TDWT- 14th Overall- 47th ---- 'Brick' My Rankings: TDRI- 1st Overall- 13th ---- 'Bridgette' My Rankings: TDI- 3rd TDA- 11th TDWT- 12th Overall- 12th ---- 'Cameron' My Rankings: TDRI- 7th TDAS- 9th Overall- 32nd ---- 'Cody' My Rankings: TDI- 9th TDWT- 5th Overall- 16th ---- 'Courtney' My Rankings: TDI- 5th TDA- 8th TDWT- 7th TDAS- 6th Overall- 10th ---- 'Dakota' My Rankings: TDRI- 10th Overall- 42nd ---- 'Dave' My Rankings: TDPI- 2nd Overall- 8th Okay, so Dave is first. Well, I think we all know that almost everyone hates this guy, due to his outbursts in TDPI. I think I am one of the only people to actually like Dave. The best thing about him, was his "relationship" with Sky. This was something I really enjoyed and liked. It was a great idea for the two, and this made them very likeable to me. Their relationship I really liked, I thought they were perfect for each other. But the Producers of Total Drama, thought it was great to make Dave a "Lone Wolf". Okay, yes I hated his Outburst, but I look over it, as there is much more great stuff about him. His phobia on germs was enjoyable to watch, and the Producers never overdid it, or overused it. Which I'm grateful for. I also liked his interactions with his team, and mostly with Sky, Beardo, Leonard, Shawn, and Sugar. They were enjoybale to watch. His personality is quite normal, (Before Hurl & Go Seek). He is easily annoyed, he likes girls, and he wants to win, as shown in the first episode. Later on, he is more determined about Sky then the actual game, which was okay for me. Dave's elimination was great in my opinion. He votes himself off for Sky, which makes him a great character. This is also developed him as well, as at the beginning he didn't care for anyone really, (as he stated in the Confessional "can I vote off four people") and in the end, he cares for others especially Sky. Which I enjoyed. ~ Please tell me your opinions on Dave. I would really Like to know. I want hear Arguments, Agreements (mostly argueing). ---- 'Dawn' My Rankings: TDRI- 8th Overall- 36th ---- 'DJ' My Rankings: TDI- 18th TDA- 13th TDWT- 17th Overall- 38th ---- 'Duncan' My Rankings: TDI- 6th TDA- 5th TDWT- 11th TDAS- 8th Overall- 19th ---- 'Ella' My Rankings: TDPI- 8th Overall- 23rd ---- 'Eva' My Rankings: TDI- 14th Overall- 35th ---- 'Ezekiel' My Rankings- TDI- 22nd TDWT- 18th Overall- 51st ---- 'Geoff' My Rankings: TDI- 7th TDA- 15th Overall- 25th ---- 'Gwen' My Rankings: TDI- 4th TDA- 9th TDWT- 8th TDAS- 5th Overall- 11th ---- 'Harold' My Rankings: TDI- 10th TDA- 2nd TDWT- 16th Overall- 18th ---- 'Heather' My Rankings: TDI- 1st TDA- 4th TDWT- 3rd TDAS- 3rd Overall- 4th ---- 'Izzy' My Rankings: TDI- 19th TDA- 14th TDWT- 15th Overall- 39th ----